Renouncing Sanctimony
by Unholy Accountant
Summary: For Xerath, his talent is only exceeded by his ego. Will he humbly accept his limitations or will he lead them all to ruin?


_Hello everyone! This is my first story ever, and just as I finished it riot decided to rework the lore so I stopped writing it, but I'm posting it anyways since it's a fairly decent story. (IMO :P) Anyways hope you guys enjoy the story don't don't forgot get to rate or leave a comment! :D _

_Constructive critisim is always appreciated_

* * *

><p>The ancient relic puzzle was hardly an enigma to the astute summoner, who easily claimed the obsequious attention of his fellow colleagues. It was easy for Xerath to conciliate the pitiful mages aspiring to become something more than they could achieve. On the other hand, Xerath felt that nothing could circumscribe his power. He strove to sate his burning thirst for understanding and control over the elemental forces that fused into arcane power. Xerath watched with a smug grin as his foolish colleagues who were so quick to doubt his theories now gazing into the relic with awe.<p>

A sardonic voice echoed behind him "So it wasn't all just mere conjecture it seems".

Xerath turned around to face Malzahar, whose glare would have sent shivers down any other man's spine, but left Xerath unperturbed. Despite Malzahar's exceptional skill in summoning, Xerath hardly felt any threat from him and haughtily responded;

"My erudition in these past few weeks has far exceeded whatever visions you manage to pull out of the void. You have always been remiss and you are getting in my way."

"What a pity. And here I wanted to warn you not to get too worked up or you'll start getting seizures again."

With a final smirk, Malzahar pushed Xerath aside and strode out the ritual chamber, earning a few disapproving glance to Xerath's delight. As he left archmage Viridian approached Xerath with a warm smile.

"I must congratulate you on this discovery Xerath. Even though most of your colleagues considered the success of this expedition to be dubious you still managed to insinuate the importance of this artifact. Well done."

"My thanks to you archmage. Without your support I doubt this expedition would have been arranged at all if it weren't for your recommendation."

"I merely prodded things on. You achieved your own success, and at the risk of being castigated upon return too. Once again congratulations, and I will take my leave now."

Xerath briefly considered cajoling the archmage for information on the void but decided against it, knowing the mere mention of such things would cause an uproar. Instead, he watched the Viridian cape billow and pondered if he should have just asked.

Unsurprisingly, an explosion shook the corridors and the other plebian mages rushed to see the chaos unfold. Xerath shook his head, wondering how a group of technically qualified mages were able to trigger so many amateur traps. Of course, Xerath himself was too perspicacious to even remotely brush such poorly designed traps. He wasn't in the mood for any altruism, so instead he opted to simply watch them toil in cleaning the debris. As he returned his gaze to the relic he heard euphemisms from the accident site, but ignored them.

It was eminent that the relic held untold power, but it would be foolish to riskily expose its potential. Despite the censure and vituperative comments that would arise, Xerath felt compelled and drawn towards its power. Confident that he would be able to control the relic, Xerath proceeded to scratch away at the layers of protective magic without the slightest hint of being solicitous. As the cage weakened, the presence of the arcane increased. Archmage Crimson burst into the ritual chamber with his eyes widening as he realized what Xerath was doing.

"What do you think you're doing Xerath!?" He roared "If you perform this unscrupulous act there will be no one to exonerate you!"

Ignoring the archmage's sophistry, Xerath continued to peel away at the powerful layers of protection, for he knew that if he could harness its power, none would dare denounce him. He had crossed the threshold of humanity, and no amount of rhetoric could stem his progress. Once this ritual was complete, he would be part of the esoteric, and revel in his power and glory.


End file.
